


The hero of us all

by Spoiler1001



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, How Do I Tag, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Maria renard has taken over the brotherhood and things went badly. She is a modern character in this au.





	The hero of us all

It was supposed to be an easy mission. With the Belmont bloodline dead, Maria renard was the commander. The brotherhood was still going around, not strong, not well. They were getting less and less training as they went along. The people running the brotherhood, a group of men who found it funny that a twenty-five year old woman was a commander, nevermind the fact that she's been with them for 13 years. Maria had went with the group so that they would have a powerhouse with them.

The mission was a group of witches and feral vampires. The witches easily overpowered them by making the vamps nearly invulnerable. One two and easily three four five members dropped as the vamps cut into their throats and blood flowed everywhere.

The brotherhood members laid broken and dying on the floor below her and Maria stood as the vampires tore through the members. The witches easily overpowered them by making the vamps nearly invulnerable. Soon Maria was the only brotherhood member left after all of this carnage in the room.

A vamp had clawed into her side as Maria killed the vamp. The blood ran down her leg. Some vampires followed their witches out and two were left. They attacked her, attracted by the blood and blindly attacked her.

They fell one after the other. As the vampires disintegrated, Maria stumbled across the room and let out a small cry out as she slid down the wall, just staring at the blood trail that her wound left behind

There were stories of a witch and vampire team ups. Whether the witches were feeing the vampire or not didn't matter, what did matter was that people were dying. They tracked down the group into a warehouse and in the room was just horrid carnage.

The rookies were green and some had tears of fear. Maria had seen some scraps left over by vampires but the occult that was in the room was excessive. Maria didn't quite register what had been scribbled on the walls but there was more important things to focus on, like the witches coming into the room.

The feral vampires should have been beautiful but they were covered in gore. They stood on all four legs and had red drool dripping put of their mouths. It seemed that every witch had a vampire paired with them. With the witches giving their vampires charms to stay invulnerable. The rookies never stood a chance.

With the death of the last human Belmont, the brotherhood had to make a few changes, like who to trust and who not to. Victor trusted the vampires that bore his blood and the brotherhood need anyone they could get. Their numbers are dwindling quickly and the two vampires could easily be of assistance.

The plan was that brotherhood members deal with it and the vampires not get involved. Of coourse being stubborn stupid belmonts they refused to listen. It didn't matter though, they were too late to saved the members. Even outside, they could smell the blood. Alucard's heart dropped.

He had grown fond of the blond girl in charge of the brotherhood now. She was witty, not scared of him and his father, but not stupid. She knew what his father was and knew everything that it entails, she was even willing to let them go.

Alucard rushed in while his father tracked down the vampires. The Gore was appalling for him, but nothing he hasn't seen before. His heart, if it was beating, would have stopped. While he counted the bodied, he noticed that one of the members was missing.

Alucard felt panic fill his system, but he saw a blood trail, it wasn't enough to kill but enough to highly incapacitate.

Alucard found her struggling to stand and covered in blood, most of it not even hers. Her skin was paled and she was shivering and gasping and coughing something up.

Maria stumbled to the floor, not hitting it because Alucard caught her. She let out a small pained sound. Alucard help her settle down.

The wound was easy to find. Healing was harder to do. He could expose her to his blood, heal her, but with all the blood she lost, it could turn her, and as much as he like her company, he couldn't condemn her to the blood lust and agelessness.

He mentally ran his mind over the list of spells he learned from the brotherhood.

He mumbled the first one he could think of. Not his greatest idea but it's what he had. Her warmth seemed to grow hotter as the blood flow stopped. Her breathing got easier. Alucard was terrified of letting her go. She was all that was left of the brother hood now.

Alucard just listened tok the heartbeats and her breaths. It was all he could do.

Well, that and pray, but he doubted that anyone was listening.

"Trevor...?"

A feminine voice made him release whatever breath he held in his lungs.

"I'm here.... I'm here..." he wiped some of the blood off of her face.

"Am I dying....?" Her voice cracked from the exhaustion.

"Not if I can help it..." he gave her a smile. "Never if I can help it, you're far too valuable of a fighter."

"Is that all?" She gave him a weak smile.

"We'll see"

 


End file.
